D'un Camp à l'Autre
by LilyCissa
Summary: Erik se fait rattraper à la frontière de Bordeciel par des Impériaux : que va-t-il advenir de lui, pauvre Sombrage ? [Personnages originaux]


_D'un camp à l'autre_

Voilà, il était fait comme un rat. Erik avait parcouru des lieues, à travers le froid et la neige, avec pour seule monture ses propres pieds, et voilà que les gardes l'avait rattrapé à quelques coudées de la frontière. Il n'était pas un voleur, ou un meurtrier pourtant. Juste un Nordique comme un autre, prêt à défendre sa patrie contre l'envahisseur venu du sud. Quelques semaines auparavant, ce forgeron s'était laissé convaincre par les rebelles de rejoindre leur armée, et de marcher contre les Impériaux. Il était pourtant clair qu'il était fait pour fabriquer des épées, et pas pour en tenir une. Tout le reste de son groupe était fait du même bois, alors, ce qui devait arriver arriva. A la première escarmouche, ils furent défaits, et prirent la fuite. Erik s'estimait heureux d'être encore en vie, pourvu qu'il atteigne Morrowind. Si les Impériaux mettait la main sur lui avant cela, c'en était fini de lui. Il allait être exécuté.

Un garde s'avança rapidement vers lui, alors qu'il gisait misérablement sur le sol. Même s'il était Nordique, il n'était pas rare qu'il trébuche en marchant sur la glace. Ici, sur ces crêtes, elle était parfois invisible et traître. Ce jour-là, elle avait décidé qu'Erik n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Terrifié, ce dernier se recroquevilla, et se mit à sangloter. Les gardes se figèrent un instant, avant de ricaner avec férocité. L'un d'eux se permit même une petite remarque.

« Tu fais un bien piètre Sombrage, Nordique ! »

Erik était d'accord avec lui. Il n'était bon à rien, si ce n'est à taper sur du mauvais fer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il avait rêvé de pouvoir changer les choses, de contribuer à la libération et à l'indépendance de Bordeciel, en vain. La réalité venait le frapper de plein fouet. Et en plein ventre aussi. Après quelques coups de pied, le garde qui s'était avancé tira les cheveux d'Erik, le forçant ainsi à se relever.

« Debout ! Allez, avance ! Vermine ! »

Endolori, Erik ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout près, peut-être, quelques uns des siens étaient là, prêts à tendre une embuscade à ces chiens d'Impériaux. Il ne perdait rien à espérer, d'autant plus que Vendeaume n'était pas si loin que ça. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur, alors qu'on lui ficelait les poignets. Voilà, il était pris. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que de compter sur un coup de chance ? Il se força à mettre un pied devant l'autre, avançant en espérant que la bonté divine ne l'aura pas oublié. Et les minutes passèrent, silencieusement.

Le camp impérial n'était pas bien grand : à côté des ruines d'un fort qu'ils occupaient, trois tentes, un grand feu, une meule et un billot. En le voyant, Erik songea que sa tête prendrait bientôt la place de la bûche. Les Impériaux, même les plus modérés, n'étaient pas des anges. Ils ne faisaient pas de quartier, et pardonnaient rarement. Les gardes l'amenèrent jusqu'au centre du camp, où ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'un des leurs. Dos à eux, il ne se tourna même pas lorsqu'ils s'annoncèrent.

« Nous avons trouvé un Sombrage qui tentait de rejoindre Morrowind. Doit-on l'exécuter immédiatement ? »

Le chef secoua sa tête rousse. En y regardant de plus près, Erik songea qu'il n'était peut-être pas originaire de Cyrodiil. Les Impériaux occupaient un vaste territoire, et leur armée n'en était devenue que plus cosmopolite encore.

« Pas encore. » dit-il. « Il peut nous renseigner sur les Sombrages des environs. Laissez-le moi. »

Il soupira, et daigna enfin relever la tête et se tourner vers Erik. Ce dernier écarquilla grand ses yeux bleus, reconnaissant la coloration vert sombre des yeux de l'homme en face de lui. Ses longs cheveux auburn, légèrement bouclés, encadraient un visage aux traits plus durs que ceux qu'Erik lui avait connu. Mais ça ne faisait aucun doute. C'était…

« …Sven !? Tu es vivant !? »

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? » répondit-il avec méfiance.

« Sven, tu ne me reconnais pas !? C'est Erik ! Je… On a grandi ensemble, à Helgen… »

Interloqués, tous les Impériaux du camp avaient cessé leurs activités diverses. Sven dut faire un geste brusque de la main pour les remettre au travail. Il planta ensuite son regard perçant dans celui d'Erik, qui se tut. Puis, le roux se leva, et fit signe au blond de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans le fort en ruines, où ils s'assirent. Quelques chaises semblaient avoir miraculeusement survécu.

« Erik… Je t'avais presque oublié. » commença Sven. « Je pensais que tu étais resté tranquillement à Helgen, avec ton père et ta mère. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de croire aux idioties d'Ulfric ? Bon sang, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… Tu n'es pas un Sombrage… ? »

Erik ne put que hocher la tête, penaud. Même s'il était un très mauvais soldat, il avait servi la cause des Sombrages. Sven, lui, avait pris une toute autre route. Erik avait bien quelques questions à lui poser, mais il n'était pas vraiment en position de le faire.

« Mais… Pourquoi !? Dis-moi… Pourquoi ? »

Le ton de Sven était indigné, mais surtout inquiet et vaguement curieux. S'il lui en voulait ou qu'il était en colère, ça ne s'entendait pas.

« J… J'ai… J'ai pensé qu'il fallait faire quelque chose… Qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer à ne pas être nos propres dirigeants… »

« Tu as fait confiance à Ulfric ? C'est un menteur, et un assassin… ! Il a manipulé tout ceux qui le suivent… ! »

Sans savoir d'où elle venait, Erik trouva la force de s'indigner.

« Et toi tu es manipulé par l'Empire ! C'est exactement la même chose ! Tu es un Nordique, pourquoi te bats-tu contre tes frères ? »

Piqué au vif, Sven s'empourpra.

« Mes frères ? Je n'ai qu'un seul frère et il est mort il y a des années ! Je serais mort aussi si un soldat impérial ne m'avait pas sauvé ! »

« Tu parles de l'incendie de l'auberge… » Erik baissa lentement la tête.

« Des Sombrages y avaient mis le feu pour tuer nos clients impériaux ! Sans lui je ne serais pas là ! Je lui dois au moins ça, tu crois pas ? »

Erik n'avait plus rien à répondre à ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui rendre son frère ou ses parents. Il avait dit une ânerie, et il en payait le prix. Seulement…

« Tu es parti, Sven. Du jour au lendemain, sans rien dire à personne. Tu m'as abandonné. »

« Arrête ton cirque, Erik. Personne ne voulait de moi, pas même ton père. Je n'étais qu'une bouche de plus à nourrir, un bon à rien qui aurait mieux fait de crever comme le reste de sa famille ! S'il y a quelqu'un qu'on a abandonné dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas toi. »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues sales d'Erik, qui n'arrivaient plus à les contenir. Cela faisait si longtemps… De vieux souvenirs faisaient de nouveau surface, avec eux, leur lot de frustrations et de non-dits.

« Tu ne m'as même pas dit au-revoir… Tout le monde à Helgen pensait que les Impériaux t'avaient enlevé… Que tu étais mort… Je pensais que tu étais mort ! »

Cette fois, ce fut à Sven de rester sans voix. Il avait quitté son village natal de façon précipitée et sans rien dire à personne, c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas songé une seule fois à Erik. En y repensant, il s'en voulait atrocement.

« Erik… »

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce, alors que les pleurs du blond redoublaient d'intensité. On avait rarement vu un Nordique pleurer ainsi… ! Mais Erik venait de retrouver un ami d'enfance, en vie certes, mais dans le camp ennemi.

« Tu vas m'exécuter alors !? » réussit-il à articuler, entre rage et désespoir.

« Non ! »

Sven avait répondu sans même s'en rendre compte. Et pourtant, c'était une évidence. Erik était un Sombrage, il allait devoir le tuer en tant que tel. Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir une seconde chance sous prétexte qu'ils étaient des amis d'enfance. Le blond releva la tête, ses sanglots s'étant légèrement calmés.

« Pourquoi !? Je suis un Sombrage, non ? »

« Je… »

Sven était pris au dépourvu. Sans crier garde, il se jeta sur Erik, et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui aurait bien rendu son embrassade, si seulement il n'avait pas les poings liés. S'en rendant compte, Sven défit rapidement ses liens, sans oser prononcer un mot de plus. Tout ce qu'il venait de se passer était suffisamment gênant comme ça. Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas non plus s'attendre à ce qu'Erik se jette sur lui en retour, lui plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sven se figea, incapable de répondre à une telle « demande ». L'autre n'insista pas et reprit rapidement ses esprits.

« P… pardon… je… désolé… Ca fait longtemps que… enfin… pardon… »

Les yeux du roux se plissèrent : qu'est-ce que son vieil ami essayait de lui dire là ? Ce n'était pas possible…

« Attends… toi aussi ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, muets, jusqu'à ce que Sven ne se lève pour se diriger vers la porte. Qu'il ferma de l'intérieur.

La suite fut beaucoup plus confuse. Tout ce dont Erik put se souvenir ensuite, c'était que Sven était revenu vers lui, l'avait embrassé, plaqué à terre, et qu'ils avaient fini nus et épuisés. Il revoyait ces images comme s'il avait été ivre à ce moment-là, pourtant il était certain de n'avoir rien bu. Ce jour-là, Sven, l'ami d'enfance qu'il croyait mort, lui avait volé sa vertu. Et il en était très heureux.

Cependant, ils restaient ce qu'ils étaient. Un Impérial, et un Sombrage. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble, du moins, pas en Bordeciel. Leur quotidien deviendrait bien vite un enfer, et tout ce qu'ils y gagneraient, ce serait la mort. Non. Ils devaient fuir. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Sven ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer Erik, même quand sa propre vie était en jeu. Il devait prendre ses responsabilités, lui qui n'avait pas eu la clairvoyance de rester au lieu de déserter son village natal, et donc son ami.

« Fuyons. »

Après tout, Morrowind n'était pas si loin. S'ils arrivaient à l'atteindre, ils auraient une chance d'être en sécurité. En attendant le cœur de la nuit, ils firent semblant de se détester, jusqu'à ce que tous les soldats du camp ne dorment. A ce moment-là, Sven et Erik laissèrent derrière eux les reliques de leurs allégeances passées, marchant dans le soleil du petit matin vers leur nouvelle vie, et leur nouvelle liberté.


End file.
